Kiss The Heart
by Sweetatoo
Summary: The day has finally arrived. The day he's been looking forward to for so long. The day when he can prove his unconditional love for her without saying the typical three magical words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**

* * *

**'**  
**

"Madame President?" The raven-haired teen inquired softly as he lay down the black-inked pen, which he always used for Student Council's tasks, next to the eye-leveled pile of paperwork.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Replied Milly as she typed away on a small laptop, an action that Lelouch was sure did not involve the work that she's supposed to be doing. Ignoring the fact that it seemed he was the only one getting super busy with all the work around here, he said, "I'd get straight to the point. What does a girl want for as a present?"

As he expected, Milly quickly averted her eyes upward to stare at the boy sitting across from her, whatever she's been doing temporarily forgotten. "Oh my, have any particular person in mind?"

"If not, I wouldn't be asking you," a sigh escaped his lips.

"Hm, let's see… How about a glorious ring with a huge ruby encrusted in it and put in a cutely small fabulous box?"

Lelouch couldn't help staring at her with arms crossing his chest. "Madame President, since it is still pretty early in the morning, I'd love to make something clear to you. I am _not_ engaging this girl, I'm sure that I said _present_, which pretty much clarifies its own meaning."

"I'd marry you," smirked the blond girl.

An awkward silence engulfed the whole room.

_I hope you're kidding… _Lelouch thought, afraid to voice it out. Instead, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Anyway, do you have anything special in mind? Since I reckon that you are quite good at this kind of stuff?"

Milly let out a laugh, putting her laptop to the side, and fixed her blue orbs on him. "Well, well you have come to the right person, Lelouch," she then winked at him, "and I believe that this girl won't be Nunnally?"

The raven-haired teen shook his head.

"Hm…," Milly put her finger on her lower lip, seeming deep in thoughts. Her eye-brows furrowed together. "Let's see…" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fresh memory relay in her mind. An event that happened just yesterday.

'

_The orange-haired girl bounced in the Student Council's lounge, wearing that same cheerful face as usual, and approached its president, whom was sipping a cup of hot tea._

"_Madame President! I can't wait for tomorrow! I really can't!"_

_Smirking to herself, Milly looked up and met with Shirley's brightened face. "Everyone's always looking forward to their birthdays." She remarked._

"_Yes, but this year I've gotten everything planned out perfectly. Nothing can ruin that and my good mood. And you know what the best part is? My birthday is going to be on Friday too!"_

_Smiling, the President took another small sip before resumed the conversation. "So are you finally going to confess your feelings to him?" It was obvious who this 'him' was._

_Twirling a lock of orange hair in her fingers nervously, Shirley replied. "I-I guess. But do you think he'll get me anything special this year?"_

_'  
_

A knowing, sly smirk crept up her face as Milly sat back in the grand chair in a relaxed pose. Now she knew who this 'special person' of Lelouch was.

And somehow, that devilish smirk of hers sent chills down the raven-haired teen's spine. He couldn't help shuddering. "So?" He prompted. "From the looks of it, it seems you've got something."

"Yes I do," she then leaned forward, using the elbows to support her. "Get her a necklace, Lelouch."

"A necklace? Why a necklace?"

"Not just any necklace. For this special occasion, you should give her something that will hold memories of you. Like a locket, you know. Putting a picture of you two together in it and have her wear it around her neck everyday. That way, you two will never be separated, emotionally that is."

A light bulb went off in his head.

"That's it!" He shot up from his seat, eyes brightening. "I can't believe I didn't think of that," a grin quickly splitting his face, "thank you Milly. I owe you a big one this time." With that, he pulled his book bag closer and did a rummage through it until he found something he's been looking for.

"Are you going now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just leave the paperwork here, I'd do it as soon as I get back; this shouldn't take too long." Beaming a rare smile at the blonde, Lelouch took his leave.

As he was on his way out, Shirley came in. Her smile faded slightly when she saw that he was in such a great rush. "You seem to be in a hurry, Lelouch." She commented as he waved at her without much enthusiasm.

"I'm not skipping if that's what you're thinking. I'll be back soon." He called out, then quickly resumed his pace and ran toward the grand door.

Walking to the lounge with eyes still glued to the back of the raven-haired teen, Shirley said worriedly, "I wonder what's wrong."

"You'll see," smirked Milly knowingly. _Good luck, Lelouch…_

_

* * *

_

The clock in the kitchen chimed six in the evening, and its sound echoed throughout the whole house that was occupied by two inhabitants with one 'freeloader'. Actually, C.C. wouldn't consider herself as such because she did contribute to the share, business-wise.

Hugging the Cheese-kun closer to her small frame, C.C. listened to the sounds of chatting between Nunnally and Sayoko. Just a typical evening conversation, in which the latter asked how the former's day went, and the former would start relaying all the events that had happened to the latter. It was a good thing though, that way C.C. could keep track of what the warlock was doing at school, without actually being there herself.

Normally, she would kill the time by munching on her favorite pizza slices and eavesdropping on the conversation until Lelouch came home and kept her company. Today, however, was quite different from others. C.C. was bored to death without her precious little boxes of pizzas, because that raven-haired warlock decided to take his credit card today to school and not telling her the reasons why, leaving her miserable without her regular, delicious flatbreads.

"When are you coming home, Lelouch?" Groaned C.C. as she tossed slightly on the bed. Even when she's trying to take a short nap, it wouldn't even work. Her golden orbs often threatened to open again after a few seconds shutting them. "Where are you?"

As if on cue, a very familiar voice sounded in the living room. "I'm home, Nunnally, Sayoko."

C.C.'s ears perked up immediately.

"Welcome home, onii-sama!" It was no other than Nunnally's loving voice.

And a typical evening conversation between the trio was unfolded again.

C.C. cursed under her breath that it would probably take him hours to go through every events at school with his sister, not to mention the dinner that they would be having soon. Doing a quick math in her head, the green-haired girl frowned at the fact that her stomach would remain empty for another hour or so… What a depressing fact it was.

"You're not having dinner, onii-sama?" Nunnally asked, surprised.

So was C.C.

"Sorry Nunnally. But Milly ordered some pizzas for me to stay after to do _her_ work, so I'm full now."

_Pizza…_ C.C. licked her lips.

"I see. Are those leftovers?"

"Yes. I'm bringing them upstairs to eat later when doing homework."

"Ok, onii-sama." Disappointment was evident in her tone, though Nunnally tried her best to hide it.

The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs, toward Lelouch's room.

Opening the door, the raven-haired teen was not entirely surprised by the sprawling figure of his favorite witch across the bed.

"Bored?" He asked, smirking as he closed the door behind him.

"And starving," was her cold reply as she started sitting up. "Order some pizza for me, Lelouch."

"No need to." He then put the boxes on the bed and sat down himself.

C.C.'s delicate green eye-brows knitted together as she stared down at them. "I don't feel like eating leftover foods." She remarked with a bored expression.

"It's not. I lied to my sister, there's no pizza party at the Student Council. I bought them on the way home. If you don't believe me, check it out yourself."

Frowning, C.C. grabbed the closest box and opened it, and emitted from it was a hot steam of newly-prepared delicious pepperoni slices. "You _did_ lie to your sister. Wow that's a new side I've never seen of you before," smirked the green-haired girl as she picked up a slice and started devouring it hungrily.

"I would never lie to her without a real purpose."

"So what is it this time?"

"Finish it and I'll tell you."

C.C. rolled her eyes. "Secretive as always," and earned a chuckle from her warlock.

Within half an hour, two boxes of pizza were down, much to Lelouch's surprise and anticipation. Nothing could come between pizza and his witch when she's hungry, and having an empty stomach ever since she woke up this morning had made the 'threat' much more effective.

"You're done?" He asked finally.

Nodding her head, C.C. pulled out a tissue from its box and wiped the sauces off her lips graciously. Tossing it in the trashcan conveniently located near the bed, she turned to him. "Mind telling me now?"

A knowing smirk crept up his handsome face as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a small dark box.

C.C.'s eyebrow went up to her hairline. _Is that... an engagement box?_

With violet orbs fixed onto her pretty face, Lelouch's hands slowly opened it and revealed a brilliant golden necklace with a golden puffy heart pendant.

C.C.'s eyes widened. "That…"

"Is for you," he finished the sentence for her softly. A rare smile made its way onto his face as he stood up, "Do you mind standing up? I want to put this on you."

His actions totally rendered her speechless and she could only follow his directions.

Lelouch guided his witch toward the big mirror that was embedded into the closet door, and stationed her in front of it. "Pull up your hair please," he instructed.

And so she did.

Carefully and slowly wound the thin, fragile-looking chain around her pale and long neck, he closed off the clasp, thus securing it safely.

His hands then were supposed to drop to their proper place on either side of him, yet they didn't. They were still lingering on her porcelain skin as his violet orbs fixed on the angelic reflection in the mirror.

Reflected in the mirror was a beautiful girl with long, flowing and silky green hair cascading down to the small of her back. She's dressed in simply a big white shirt that firstly didn't belong to her, and secondly was quite big for her small frame. Lastly, it smelled like her warlock, which she had no complaints to. Her golden orbs then traveled downward to stare passionately at the golden necklace and its great pendant that both glistening in the light of the table lamp.

As she turned slightly to one side to have a chance to examine it more, she noticed something white tucked in it.

"There's something in the pendant." She commented as she took it in her hand.

"Open it," he whispered in her ear and it sent chills down her spine. When did he come so close to her without her even realizing it? Was she really that engrossed in this new accessory?

Slowly opening it as instructed, she was puzzled that it wasn't just a pendant but also a locket that seemed to hold a minipicture of some sort. At once, she recognized the picture immediately.

They had taken that photograph just two weeks ago.

'

_It happened after the Black Knight's meeting when Lelouch, dressed as Zero and face hidden behind its dark mask, came back to the headquarters, and much to C.C.'s surprise, he took someone with him. Probably a new recruit because she had never seen him before._

_Thinking that it may be another trivial matter that they couldn't solve during the important meeting, C.C. was planning to go back to sleep when Lelouch took off his mask._

"_Lelouch, what are you doing?" She hissed, bewildered._

_Ignoring her question, he turned to the almost-as-surprised-as-C.C.- was young teen and said "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to follow the orders I'm about to give you and forget everything afterwards."_

_The crimson colors quickly outlined the boy's irises as his eyes started to look as if they'd lost their souls. "Yes, Your Majesty." He said monotonously._

"_What are you planning to do?" C.C. pressed. The guy was acting rather odd today, in her opinion. He had never used Geass on anyone unnecessarily like this._

"_Just wait," was his reply as he bent down to rummage through his bag and at last pulled out a digital camera._

_The witch's green eyebrow jerked up in curiosity._

_Flashing a shy smile at her, he walked toward the still boy and held out the camera to him. "Take a picture of us," he ordered._

"_What?" _

"_No complaints, witch."_

"_But why?" She could only stare at him as he turned toward her and held out a hand ever so charmingly._

"_Because the warlock says so," he smirked._

_Shaking her head, she slowly stood up. "Two more pizza boxes after this and a Cheese-kun stuffed toy."_

"_My pleasure."_

_'  
_

Now staring at the picture in her hands, she understood why he wanted to do such childish thing. Her long fingers then traced its objects in the center and a small smile threatening to split her face.

There, sitting on the chair was the all Mighty Zero with that charming smirk plastered on his handsome face, holding his mask in his lap. And behind him stood his green-haired witch with her elbows propped on the back of the chair, a position which belonged to a modest wife, looking at the camera with bored expression. However, there was a happy glint in her eyes that could be missed easily if not looked close enough.

"Do you like it?" Lelouch's gentle voice pulled her from her reverie.

"Why?" Was the only word escaping her lips.

"Don't you remember C.C.?" He said softly as he leaned closer, hands gripping her shoulders slightly and the side of his face pressed against hers. "Today is exactly one year since the day we've first met. We have been through a lot, haven't we?"

C.C. remained silent.

"The necklace is like a commemoration of me after, you know, everything is over."

"Hm, I can't accept something that will definitely remind me of a devilish warlock for the rest of my immortal life."

"How harsh," he pouted, "especially after I went through the trouble of buying it for you."

C.C. let out a delightful laugh that he had never heard from her before and it cheered him up immediately. The green-haired girl then turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces inches from each other. "I shall take it only _if_ you agree to receive what I'm about to give you," she whispered.

Then she guided them both toward the very comfortable bed that Lelouch hadn't slept on for decades because of a certain person, until the back of their knees hit it. Without warning, C.C. flopped down onto the bed and pulled him down with her in the process, their lips pressing onto each other hungrily. Involuntarily, a moan escaped her.

"Well, I don't see why not," remarked the raven-haired teen as he smiled against her soft and rosy lips.

* * *

(The next day)

"When are you planning to give it to her?"

"I already did."

"Wow, for real? I thought you're going to wait till today. You know it's going to make it more romantic that way."

"Why?"

Milly stared at the teen as though he'd gone out of his mind, but she waved her hand at him at last, thinking that he probably had his own reasons for giving it early and didn't wish to reveal them.

"Anyhoo, did you also celebrate it?"

"Of course."

"With just the two of you?"

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched. "Why? You expect us to do it in the public's eye or something?"

A laugh was heard from the blonde as she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Please don't mind the silly me, Lelouch."

"Right, whatever you said Madame President," replied Lelouch as he started standing up. "Anyway, my Physics teacher needs me, I'll be back for the meeting."

Unbeknownst to Milly, a knowing smirk crossed his face as he walked out of the lounge.

After approximately ten minutes, Shirley came bouncing in. The usual cheerful broad smile plastered on her face. "Guess what Madame President?"

Milly looked up. "What?"

"Lelouch sent me a Happy Birthday electronic card this morning, exactly at the chime of twelve o'clock a.m!"

"Sounds great." Then her blue eyes caught something. "Shirley? You're not wearing the necklace?"

"Huh? What necklace? I've never worn one." The orange-haired girl tilted her head down to see what her president was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. The necklace that Lelouch gave you yesterday."

Shirley stared at her with widened eyes. "What _are _you talking about?"

Blinking, the blonde leaned forward in an effort to take a closer look at the girl's neck, and to her great surprise, there was indeed nothing dangling from it.

* * *

Yes, just a little idea that popped up out of nowhere and demanded to be written, so here it is. Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you for reading and of course reviews will be appreciated much!


End file.
